


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by justagirlwholookslikealizard



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I don't actually I just know that at this moment Brooke and Michael probably do, I just really want Brooke and Michael to be friends, One Shot, also: I know this makes it seem like I hate jeremy, they deserve each other after all the shit Jeremys put them through, this is post Michael in the bathroom but pre fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagirlwholookslikealizard/pseuds/justagirlwholookslikealizard
Summary: Brooke sits outside of the Halloween party after getting cheated on, and makes a new friend that she never expected.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst (past relationship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

At this point, Brooke just wanted a hug. She didn't care from who, she wasn't picky. Just as long as it wasn't that piece of shit Jeremy or her "best friend" Chloe. God, how could she be so stupid? It always ended like this: she starts dating a guy, it's going well, then boom. Brooke walks in on him with some other girl. She was almost used to it at this point. But seeing him with Chloe, someone that she trusted with her whole heart and soul...that cut on a deeper level than any other breakup she'd ever gone through.   
So there she was: sitting on the front stoop of Jake Dillinger's house in the dead of night, shivering in the October (well, technically November now, she thought to herself) wind in a costume that didn't exactly protect her from the elements, eyes sore from crying. Everyone else was inside, probably getting wasted and screaming along to the trashy pop that had been absolutely destroying her eardrums all night. She pulled her phone from her bag. 2:15 AM. Shit. That was late. And she was supposed to drive Chloe home. Well, if Chloe wanted to sleep with her boyfriend, she could find some other chump to catch a ride with.  
Brooke was about to leave when the door behind her opened, revealing a kid she'd never met before. Well, she recognized his face from school, but hadn't ever really spoken more than a few words to him. She was pretty sure they had biology together the year before, but other than that she was drawing a total blank. He looked like even more of a mess than she did, the only difference being that he wasn't also freezing to death in addition to crying.  
"Rough night?" the boy muttered, taking Brooke by surprise. She didn't even know this kid, why was he asking her about her emotions?  
"You have no idea." The boy almost laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny, mister creeper shirt?" Brooke blurted out, absolutely outraged at the nerve of this kid. Who did he think he was, huh? "I just walked in on my best friend of six years on top of my boyfriend. Real fucking hoot, huh? So excuse me for being upset!"  
He stopped laughing, but kept a slight smile on his face. "You wanna talk about a shitty night? My best friend of TWELVE years basically just told me to shove it after ignoring me all week. And this was after I tried to help him!"  
"Jesus Christ, it's not a competition," Brooke frowned, knowing that if it was he would have probably won, "We've both not had the best Halloween, that's no reason to take it out on each other."  
"Says the girl who snapped at me first." He smiled a mischievous smile before sitting down on the steps with her. "I'm Michael. And...I probably shouldn't have laughed. That part's my bad. I just wanted to wallow in self-pity a little longer."  
Brooke smirked. "Well, who says we can't wallow in self-pity together? Besides," she sighed, pulling her costume dog ears off of her head, "I could really use someone to talk to."  
"Same," Michael said, rubbing his eye tiredly, "Especially considering it looks like I don't have anyone else to go to at the moment." He sighed. "I don't have a lot of friends. But Jeremy and I were like...Bill and Ted, Calvin and Hobbes, bread and butter. We were a team. And I know that most childhood friendships don't last forever, but I really thought that we were different."  
Wait...  
"Jeremy? As in, Jeremy Heere? As in, my now ex-boyfriend Jeremy Heere that I caught making out with Chloe, Jeremy?" How. How the fuck. How in the fuck were they talking about the same person?  
Michael looked just as shocked. But that expression of surprise soon turned to disappointment. "Of course we're both talking about Jeremy," Michael groaned, mostly to himself, "That piece of shit." He turned to her, a suddenly serious expression crossing his face. "Look, I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you this, but Jeremy never actually liked you."  
"What?" Brooke felt like her already broken heart was being ripped into some more even tinier pieces.  
"Yeah. Y'know who he likes? Christine. You know her, right?" Brooke nodded, still unable to speak, "He's using you to get to her. Because he doesn't care about who he hurts, all he cares about is himself!"  
Michael was crying again, now. Brooke suddenly realized that she recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same one in hers'. The look of someone you care deeply about betraying you and leaving you in the dust. He wasn't angry at her. They were in the same boat. He wasn't saying all of those things to make her feel worse, but to make himself feel better. It was cruel, but Brooke knew where he was coming from. So, she pulled the boy into a hug. He stiffened for a moment, held his breath, and then wrapped his arms back around her.  
"He's not the best person, is he?" Brooke whispered, letting the tears fall from her eyes now too.  
"That's the thing," Michael sniffed, "I know he is, and I know that even if part of it's his fault, not all of it is. That thing is making him do it. It's just easier to blame him."  
Brooke had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. What mattered was that she and Michael needed each other right now. "My name's Brooke," she said, pulling away to meet her new friend's eyes, "Wanna go get some fro-yo or something and talk this over somewhere quieter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Brooke was the drunk girl singing Whitney through the door you can pull this headcanon from my cold dead hands.


End file.
